Back To Last
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Hidup dalam kebohongan membuat Hinata tersiksa, apapun akan dilakukannya agar orang lain tidak mengetahui kehidupan yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi egois terhadap semua orang, termasuk tentang kebenaran itu. Tentang semuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto always**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T mybe-semi M**

**.**

**Warnings OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme PLOT Campur aduk,, Hinata POV semua,,,**

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,  
.**

**.**

Fanfic SasuHina saya yang pertama...

Dari NaruHina terus nyasar di SasuHina gk apa2 dehhh

Yang penting Happy,,,

Semoga bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini...  
.

.

**Story : by Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Ide : Maria A.S**  
**.**

**.**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal yang PTP belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...  
.**  
**.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther 1**

Mobil terus melaju dan meyusuri jalan yang mulai berbelok, sementara rumah dan bangunan di kiri-kanan jalan raya mulai tampak kepadatannya. Pandangan mataku pun mulai terfokus pada jalanan yang mulai terbebas dari kata "Sepi" disebelah kiri dan kanan jalan yang kami lalui.

"Pemandangannya sudah mulai hilang ya, Kaa-san?" Suara bocah lelaki yang duduk disampingku meraih kembali perhatianku dari jalan raya yang padat. "Jalannya juga ramai. Tidak seperti tadi."

"Ya. Sayang. Karena kita sudah mulai memasuki daerah Kota Tokyo, dengan demikian, jalan-jalannya juga tidak se-sepi tadi. Orang-orang disini senang sekali bekerja, maka dari itu disini banyak sekali gedung-gedung yang tinggi." Aku menjawab pertanyan bocah itu sambil tersenyum.

Karena kita sudah memasuki daerah perumahan yang bebas dari jalanan yang padat itu, kubuka jendela mobilku lebar-lebar, kubiarkan udara sejuk pagi hari dengan rakusnya menyerbu masuk kedalam mobil. Rambut indigoku mulai terburai dipermainkan angin, sebagian menutupi mata dan hidungku. Cepat-cepat rambut panjang yang menutupi pandangan mataku kusingkirkan dengan telapak tanganku. Aku tidak ingin kewaspadaanku terganggu. Kini hanya tinggal poni rata sedahi ku yang bermain. Kerena tidak terlalu menggangu maka kubiarkan.

Sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah melewati tempat ini. Mungkin ada bagian-bagian yang dulu akrab denganku kini terlupakan. Atau berubah.

"Pemandangannya meski tidak seindah tadi, tapi yang ini tetap bagus." Kudengar bocah lelaki itu berkata dengan suaranya yang bening.

"Kau senang melihatnya?"

"Iya. Kaa-san!" kulirik anak itu yang berbicara sambil menganggukan kepalanya yang mungil.

"Sahi juga suka sekali akan melihat rumah Jii-san dan tempat yang pernah Kaa-san ceritakan."

Aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan anak itu. Sahi anak yang menyenangkan. Wajahnya tampan, otaknya cerda. Untuk usianya yang hampir sembilan tahun, ia mempunyai pemahaman dan daya tangkap lingkungan sekitar lebih cepat daripada anak-anak sebayanya.

"Sewaktu masih kecil, Kaa-san juga tinggal dirumah itu?" tanya Sahi lagi. Seperti aku, tatapan mata Amethyst riangnya. Namun rambutnya lebih kewarna berwarna Raven.

"Betul, sayang."

"Kalau begitu kita nanti bertemu dengan teman-teman Kaa-san dulu?" karena pertanyaan itulah senyum dibibirku lenyap seketika. Tetapi meskipun senyumku telah lenyap dan perasaanku menjadi kacau dengan tiba-tiba, pernyataan Sahi itu kujawab.

"Barangkali, Sayang." Itu memang benar. Barangkali saja aku akan bertemu dengan beberapa diantara mereka.

"Kaa-san..." untuk kesekian kali kudengar suara renyah disampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku sesaat lamanya.

"Apakah Kaa-san masih ingat nama-nama mereka?"

"Tidak semuannya Kaa-san ingat."

"Siapa sajakah yang Kaa-san masih ingat?"

"Yah, hanya beberapa saja yang Kaa-san ingat, ehm. Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Ino-san, dan.." Aku hampir tersendak ketika nama Sasuke nyaris meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Karenanya capat-cepat kulanjutkan mengatakan sesuatu, "Dan masih banyak lagi."

Sasuke, lanjutku dalam hati. Ternyata nama iyu masih bisa membuatku gugup. Bahkan kacau. Sesungguhnya sulit bagiku untuk merumuskan secara tepat apa yang berkecambuk dalam batinku setiap nama itu singgah disana. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku membencinya, menyukainya, atau yang lainnya.

Sasuke adalah teman Neji-nii. Meskipun kami tetangga tapi jarak rumahnya dan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Karena rumahnya terletak beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Ia juga sering menginap dirumah kami, entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun untuk bermian. Secara otomatis aku dan dia sering bertemu, bahkan hingga bersahabat.

"Kaa-san apakah dirumah Jii-san dingin?" Untuk kesekian kali kudengar lagi pertanyaanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sejuk."

Sahi mengaggukan kepalanya. Matanya bergerak lincah menangkap seluruh panorama yang tersaji. Kubiarkan dia dengan asiknya. Dan ingatanku kembali pada masa lalu.

Sejak kecil aku memang sudah menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya yang memang tampan juga ramah di mataku membuat aku sering sekali bermian bersam dihalaman belakang rumahku. Waktu itu aku menduga rasa suka ku terhadapnya hanyalah sebatas pertemanan saja, sama seperti anak-anak seusia kami. Tapi ternyata tidak, aku tetap menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu seiring kami tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan dia termasuk murid yang cerdas. Begitu lulus SMA ia diterima di Konoha Internasional University di Fakultas Ekonomi.

Meskipun dia sedikit berubah, tidak lagi seperti dulu, yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuku. Entah sekedar mampir atau bertemu denganku. Namun kerena dituntut untuk lebih serius menjalani kuliahnya karena suatu saat nanti dia harus memimpin perusahaan besar milik Ayahnya, Fugaku-sama. Tapi meskipun begitu sebuknya, aku tetap menyukainya.

Namun lepas dari itu semua, kesibukan Sasuke dari hidupku meningalkan sesuatu yang amat perih. Sempat beberapa hari aku tidak selera makan. Konsentrasiku sering buyar. Tetapi untunglah aku lulus juga SMA. Hanya saja semangatku untuk mencari tempat melanjutkan studiku merosot dengan drastis. Untunglah Tou-san dan Neji-nii memberiku semangat agar aku tidak hanya memfokuskan pada Universitas di luar negeri saja.

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

"Kaa-san, apa dirumah Jii-san nanti Sahi akan mempunyai teman?" Kudengar suara anakku merebut kembali ingatanku.

"Semoga saja, Sahi. Kaa-san tidak tahu apa sekarang disekitar rumah Jii-san ada banyak anak kecilnya." Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Kenangan masa lalu terus membayangi pikiranku dengan segarnya. Terlebih karena yang terpeta dalam ingatan ku tadi punya kaitan dengan kehidupanku dimasa lalu.

**.**

**.**

***FLASBACK ON***

Sepuluh tahun lalu..

Aku masih ingat saat aku jatuh sakit karena kahujanan mengurusi keperluan tentang studiku di beberapa Universitas, selama satu minggu seluruh tubuhku teras ngiliu. Kepalaku sakit. Suhu tubuhku tinggi sekali. Sejak saat itu Tou-san sangt ketat mengawasi setiap gerakanku, kerena dia khawatir. Tak heran kalau sekarang ia begitu mencemaskan diriku, "Mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya. "Jangan pergi sendirian, Hinata. Mintalah Neji untuk mengantarmu kesana!"

"Tapi.."

"Langit mendung, dan sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Neji-nii." Tapi sebelum aku beranjak pergi, Sasuke berdiri didepanku dan menghalangi jalanku. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu pergi?" Sasuke menyela tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya Sasuke-kun sibuk. Tidak usahlah." Baru saja aku berhenti bicara, tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun. Kulihat Tou-san melihatku dengan tatapan menuntut. Dan aku 'pun menurut.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Kata Sasuke padaku. Di menarik tanganku, hingga kami sampai di mobil sport Biru milik Sasuke yang terparkir didepan rumahku.

"Hinata, Kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke setelah mobil berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit sejak ia masuk dan menyalakan mesinnya. "U-untuk alasan apa?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Entahlah." Sasuke diam sejenak, "Karena aku tidak lagi ada waktu untukmu, mungkin." Lanjutnya membuat tenggorokanku hampir tercekat.

Aku tersenyum sebagaimana mestinya, "Kalau aku marah tidak mungkin, karena kehidupan Sasuke-kun 'kan bukan hanya aku.

"Cemburu dengan kesibukanku?"

"Ka-kalau itu aku tidak bisa." Sasuke menatapku sejenak, tanpa megatakan apapun aku tahu arti tatapannya, "Itu karena kita bersahabat bukan? Bukan kekasih." Aku tersenyum getir. Sasuke melirikku sesaat lamanya.

"Berani taruhan, Hime?" Sasuke menoleh kearah ku lagi. "Ku akan kujadikan milikku." Napasku hampir tersangkut demi mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu."

"Kenapa." Katanya dingin. Bahkan dalam pertanyaannya saja tidak ada tanda tanya. Apa itu bisa dibilang pertanyaan?!

"I-itu buang-buang waktu sa-saja."

"Kau lucu," Sasuke masih berkata dengan sikap dinginnya. "Aku cuma bertanya padamu berani taruhan atau tidak? Tidak berani, ya sudah!"

"Si-siapa bilang tidak berani?" Aku mencibir,

"Kalau begitu coba katakan padaku sacara jujur, apa kau menyukaiku?" Balas Sasuke. Oh, yang benar saja lagi-lagi napasku berhenti walau hanya sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Lupakan!" Sergahku, kulirik sebentar kearahnya dan sialnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan tetap kearah depan. Dia berhasil membuat wajahku merah padam hingga kebagian kedua telingaku.

"Rencanamu, akan kuliah dimana?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Disini mungkin. Atau diluar negeri, ikut dengan Kurenai-ba-san."

"Hn." Hujan semakin lebat sehingga perhatian Sasuke mulai tercurah sepenuhnya kejalan yang mulai berkabut.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Kataku sambil turun dari mobil. Sasuke menepikan mobil sampai ketepi teras universitas yang kudatangi.

"Sasuke pulang saja. Nanti aku pulangnya gampang kok." Sasuke mengangukan kepalanya. Tapi ketik aku keluar dari halaman kampus itu dua jam kemudian aku masih melihat mobil Sasuke ada dihalaman parkir. "Ayo naik!" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya muncul dari balik kaca mobil yang tiba-tiba diturunkan.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Cepatlah masuk!" perintahnya. "Hujan bisa turun kapan saja." Lanjutnya.

***FLASBACK OFF***

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun oleh suara berisik dari arah dapur. Kulirik tubuh mungil anakku yang tidur bergelung dibalik selimut disisiku nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari luar negeri sejak kemarin.

Lebih-lebih karena sepanjang sore hingga malam kemarin ia diajak mengobrol dan bermain oleh Jii-san nya dan Neji-nii. Pelan-pelan kusigap selimutku dan sepelan itu pula kutapakkan kaki ku yang talanjang kelantai. Dingin rasanya. Masih dengan gerakan pelan kerena takut membangunkan Sahi, kubuka jendela kamarku.

Kulihat beberapa bunga tumbuh di pekarangan depan rumahku. Daunnya yang hijau dan bunganya yang putih menyebarkan aroma wangi luar biasa yang rasanya seperti mengharumi seluruh sudut rumah.

***FLASBACK ON***

Entah mengapa Kurenai-ba-san mendukung ku untuk berkuliah diluar negeri dan tinggal bersamanya bersamaan denganaku di terimannya di salah satu Universitas disana. Berhubung disini tidak ada yang meloloskan namaku dalam tes beberapa waktu lalu, jadi ku iyakan ajakannya. Meski dengan berat hati kutinggalakan keluargaku dan... Sasuke.

Sasuke rela meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku berbelanja pakaian, katanya itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi.

"Entah nanti kau ingin kuliah atau tidak, jelas kau membutuhkan pakaian baru untuk penampilan sebagai orang yang menginjak masa dewasa." jadi begitulah, hari itu Sasuke benar-benar bersamaku, dan aku bahagia.

Hingga suatu kejadian yang membuatku benar-benar membencinya setelah sekian lama aku menyukainya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pulang." Sahutku.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil dan kami kembali hujan turun sangat lebat sehingga membuat jalanan menjadi licin dan tentu saja berkabut. Kala itu kabutnya cukup tebal hingga membuat kami menepi sebentar setidaknya hingga kabut itu hilang. Didalam mobil aku meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Tapi kabutnya masih menutupi pandangan, Hinata. Dan hujannya sangat lebat. Memangnya senang berada dijalanan yang sepi dalam keadaan begini?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Lagipula hantu-hantu disini tidak akan mengaganggu kita."

"Kau sengaja menakutiku!" gerutuku

"Untuk apa? Aku sendiri juga takut kok!"

"Ja-jangan bicara hal-hal semacam itu, Sasuke." Aku membantaknya. "A-apalagi disini!"

Sasuke tertawa tipis. "Sudahlah," katanya kemudian.

Setelah itu menjadi sehing, tanpa ada yang memulai bicara aku merasakan kedinginan yang hebat disekujur tubuhku. Mengigil, dan semacamnya. Tetapi entah apa pun itu yang jelas didalam mobil kehilangan udara yang hangat. Sebagai gantinya udara yang mengambang diatas kepala kami seperti mengandung arus listrik tegangan tinggi, tiba-tiba tubuhku makin mengigil.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaanku, "Dingin?" kulihat matanya berubah menjadi sayu, "Akan kuhangatkan." Sasuke bersuara lagi. Tubuhnya semakin condong kearahku. Tapi aku masih belum mampu berkata apa pun. Tak pernah kusangka aku akan menghadapi Sasuke yang bersuara lembut, dan tidak lagi berkata dingin dan cuek.

Seperti patung aku hanya mampu menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dengan mata berkedip-kedip mirip orang yang kehilangan akal.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke sudah sedemikian dekatnya dengan wajahku. Aku memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Kini dengan hadirnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah membelai lembut permukaan bibirku. Aku mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada kemeja pria yang kini semakin dalam menciumku.

Tubuhku semakin mengigil dan rasanya seluruh tulangku lenyap. Sasuke memelukku. Lembut sekali ia menciumi bibirku. Dan selembut itu pula tangannya mengelus rambutku, leherku, dan juga bahuku. Seperti sedang mimpi, kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat menelusuri leher dibawah daguku. Kubiarkan Sasuke mengelusi apa saja yang bisa dielusinya.

Jemari-jemari ku mulai merayap menuju leher Sasuke. Aku berusaha mengimbangi permainan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu saja berhasil mendominasi diriku. Kecupan-kecupan yang semula teratur kini merayap tidak terkendali. Aku maupun Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar akan ke arah mana jika kami nekat melanggar batasan kontak fisik. Logika memang masih terus berjalan. Namun jika sudah hasrat yang berbicara, maka logika 'pun akan mengalah dengan sendirinya.

Aku lupa segala-galanya. Aku tidak ingat apa pun kecuali keberadaan Sasuke dengan segala belaian dan pelukannya. Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyurutkan langkah. Aku sudah kalah.

***FLASBACK OFF***

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

**^*TBC*^**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu ,,**

**Holla,,, ^^**

**Gimana? Gimana? dilanjut gak nih...**

**Atau emang bener-bener rada,,, entahlah.**

**Seperti biasa Mohon Repieuw nya yahhh,,,, ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto always**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T mybe-semi eM**

**.**

**Warnings OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme, PLOT Campur aduk,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,  
.**

**.**

Fanfic SasuHina saya yang pertama...

Dari NaruHina terus nyasar di SasuHina gk apa2 dehhh,,,,

Yang penting Happy,,,

Semoga bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini...  
**.**

**.**

**Story : by Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Ide : Maria A.S  
**.

.

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal yang PTP belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...  
**.  
.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capther 2**

Aku duduk dibangku semen menatap keatas, kearah awan putih yang mengiasi langit bitru. Ditanganku terdapat sekotak makanan yang hangat menyentuh kulit telapak tanganku. Bekal makanan itu berisi Bento yang ku buat sendiri tadi pagi sebelum kami pergi, untuk mengisi kosong perut Sahi setelah bermain. Perhatianku lebih tercurah kepada Sahi yang sedang bermain ayunan di Taman.

Sementara itu matahari sudah mulai merangkak naik. Kuangkat pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sembilan lebih.

"Sahi...," panggilku. Sahi sekarang sudah turun dari ayunan dan menoleh kearahku.

"Ya, Kaa-san?"

"Kita pulang yuk."

"Kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Besok pagi, ya?" usulku.

"Oke. Kita pulang sekarang." Aku tertawa. Anak itu sedang senang memakai kata "Oke".

.

***FLASBACK ON***

Setelah itu, setelah insiden-ketidak sengajaan-di dalam mobil Sasuke. Dia meminta maaf kepadaku setelah melakukan seperti itu padaku. Namun aku hanya diam saja dan meminta pulang.

Di kamar mandi ketika sudah kembali kerumah, aku langsung membersihkan seluruh tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga jari kaku. Setelah itu kulemparkan diriku keatas ranjang King size beraroma Lavender milikku. Kutumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku ke atas bantal yang basah karena air mataku yang membanjir.

Saat itu pula timbul keputusan dalam hatiku untuk memutuskan melanjutkan studiku diluar negeri dan tinggal bersama Kurenai-ba-san. Aku harus meninggalkan Tokyo secepatnya.

Aku tak sanggup memandang wajah Sasuke, sebab dengan melihatnya mengingatkanku pada kekalahan yang fatal. Memang sesungguhnya aku mencintainya. Tak pernah berandai-andai dengannya. Tak pernah berfikir akan sejauh ini. Tak pernah mau berfikir tentang hal-hal yang melampau batas.

Kejadian itu membuatku berfikir ulang apa benar aku mencintainya. Sebab kalau benar aku sungguh-sungguh mencintanya, tak mungkin peristiwa malam berhujan itu aku menangis. Sebab mungkin aku akan membalasnya, bukan malah melarikan diri.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Di Amerika aku berusaha melupakan kesedihanku dengan menyibukan diriku bersama Kurenai-ba-san, yang saking gembirannya karena aku tinggal bersamannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi atau memang kebetulan Neji-nii mengunjungiku ke Amerika, dan saat itulah semua rahasia yang aku dan Kurenai-ba-san sembunyikan terungkap. Di memang sempat marah kepadaku tentang hal itu. Namun aku tidak mengatakan siapa yang telah melakukannya padaku, tatkala mulutku selalu bungkam. Dan hanya pada Kurenai-ba-san kuceritakan semuanya. Tapi dia pun menuruti apa yang kuinginkan untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa pria itu kepada Neji-nii.

Aku yakin Neji-nii pasti akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Tou-san, awalnya Tou-san memang marah, namun karena aku adalah putri Hyuuga kesayangannya akhirnya dengan aku yakinkan dia memaafkan ku. Beruntunglah aku karena Tou-san tak sampai hati ingin mengusirku. Bersamaan dengan keluargaku memaafkan diri, mereka juga menerima kehadiran Sahi dengan tulus.

***FLASBACK OFF***

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

Udara sore yang cerah sungguh terasa menyegarkan perasaan. Matahari yang sudah condong kebarat mengirimkan sinarnya yang lembut sementara semilir angin turun membelai seluruh permukaan bumi dan juga bagian-bagian wajhaku serta permukaan kiliu lengan dan kakiku. Aku duduk semdirian disalah satu kursi teras rumah dengan sebuah majalah yang berkembang diatas pangkuanku. Tetapi sekalimat pun aku belum membacanya. Pandangan mataku lebih tertarik kepada segala hal yang diseputar tempatku duduk. Langit biru yang cerah.

Pagi tadi Sahi telah mendapat teman baru. Tentu saja karena pagi tadi keluarga kecil Nii-san datang berkunjung begitu juga Himiko, putra Neji-nii. Memang Nii-san tidak tinggal serumah lagi dengan Tou-san setelah menikahi Tenten, kakak iparku. Lagipula 'kan masih ada Hanabi, Dia adik perempuanku.

Himiko dan Sahi, keduanya langsung cocok karena kebetulan mereka anak-anak yang berani dan lekas akrab dengan orang-orang yang baru mereka kenal. Sekarang Sahi sedang bermain di dalam, dia membawa setumpuk buku cerita yang dibawanya dari Rumah-kami di Amerika.

"Hinata, ada teh hangat!" kudengar suara Tenten dari dalam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia sudah muncul dengan nampan yang berisi beberapa potong kue dan tentu saja teh hanggat. Aku tersenyum memperhatikan kakak iparku itu meletakan teh hanggat keatas meja teras.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Tenten-nee.?"

"Hmm, tidak inginkah kau tinggal disini lagi?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingin. Tetapi Amerika-lah aku mencari nafkah," kujawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan jujur. "Tetapi mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering kemari bersama Sahi."

"Seharusnya sejak kemarin-kemarin kau sering kemari dan bukannya menunggu sampai sepuluh tahun lamanya."

"Ya.."

Sampai sekarang baik Tou-san, apalagi Neji-nii, tak pernah mengetahui latar belakang kepergianku ke Amerika. Sampai sekarang tak seorang pun diantara mereka tahu siapa Tou-san Sahi. Kurenai-ba-san telah menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat dan tak mengatakannya pada Tou-san dan Neji-nii. Bahkan sampai maut merenggut Kurenai-ba-san karena sakit parahnya yang menyerang pada bagian hati.

"Hinata, bukalah hatimu. Kau masih muda. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk memulai kehidupan baru dengan seseorang." Kata Kurenai-ba-san kala itu.

"Hinata tidak ingin memberi seorang ayah tiri kepada Sahi!" Sahutku kala itu.

"Kelihatannya Sahi jiga betah tinggal disini. Makanya dia tampak riang begitu." Kudengar Tenten berkata lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ketika aku iseng-iseng bertanya pada Sahi apakah mau bersekolah disini, dengan spontan ia menjawab ya." Aku mempercayai perkataan Tenten, sebab Sahi memang tampak gembira berada di Tokyo. Walau begitu sebagai seorang ibu aku tak yakin apa ia akan sanggup berpisah denganku.

"Kudengar belakangan ini kau sering ke beberapa daerah diluar negeri sana." Katanya dengan lembut

"Ya." Sahutku terus terang.

"Pikirkanlah baik dan buruk nya, Hinata." Tenten berkata lagi dengan lembut. Usai berkata seperti itu ia langsung berdiri dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meningglakan aku sendiriran. Aku menarik napas panjang.

Aku ingin jalan-jalan, setelah meraih dopet dan kunci mobil aku pamit dengan alasan bahwa ingin membeli keperluan belanja untuk mengisi kulkas.

Hanabi melihat jam dinding.

"Sudah jam segini Nee-chan." Katanya, "Jika ingin kepasar pastinya sudah tutup. Lebih baik ke swalayan saja." Usulnya.

"Baiklah."

"Tempatnya ada diujung gang di jalan raya sana." Kata Hanabi, dan aku mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan barang kebutuhan yang ku beli, kurasa untuk saatnya pulang karena matahari mulai memerah dan tanda hari sudah sore. Namun aku terhenti saat kulihat sebuah toko bunga cantik didepan toko swalayang yang kudatangi. Aku segera manuju kesana, terbesit untuk mengunjungi temanku Ino yang kutahu dari Tenten dia sekarang memiliki toko bunga.

"Pasti ini Tokonya."

Begitu aku masuk kedalam, semerbak aroma bunga menyeruak ke indra penciumanku. Bisa kulihat seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kini tengah sibuk membungkus beberapa rangkaian yang berisi banyak macam bunga.

Segera aku dapat mengenali wajah yang tak asing itu. "Ino-san." Sapa ku setelah mendekati meja yang sedang digunakannya untuk beraktifitas. Wajah putihnya sedang mengamatiku dengan intens dan tampak sedang berfikir sejenak sebelum ia berseru kepadaku,

"Hinataa-chan." Katanya sambil memelukku erat. Dan untuk meresponnya aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kemana saja kau? Bukan. Aku tahu kau diluar negeri, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Gomen ne Ino, kerena terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan disana." Jelasku, ya itu memang benar.

"Aku rindu padamu Hinata-chan. Oh lihat bahkan kau sudah dewasa sekarang dan kau terlihat cantik sekali, berapa umurmu?" tanya Ino. Dia memang orang yang blak-blakan langsung pada intinya meski sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Eh?" aku berhenti sebentar karena kini Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan kini berganti mengamatiku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "Dua puluh delapan tahun." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Wah ternyata umur kita sama, ya." Ino tertawa,

"Tentu saja." Jawabku.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah menikah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino. Tak pelak pertanyaan semacam itulah yang harus ku hindari. Hal itu tak bisa kujawab, dan harus membuatku menelan ludah untuk membashi kerongkongan yang kering demi mendengar pertanyaan macam itu.

Apa bisa dikatakan aku berkeluarga karena belum aku mempunyai suami tetapi sudah mempunyai putra yang berumur sembilan tahu. Apa coba? Apa komentarnya nanti, pasti Ino akan mendesak tenteng masa lalu ku.

"Aku punya putra berumur sembilan tahun." Jawabku kemudian setelah menimang alasan-alasanyang tepat. Aku menggantungkan pertanyaan dengan menjawab seperti itu, sedikit tidaknya Ino merasa senang dengan jawabanku.

Tidak. Aku tidak berkata sudah menikah, bukan. Mungkin jawaban itu yang terbaik saat ini.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hyuuga Sahi."

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia kemari, biarkan dia bermain dengan anak-anakku." Katanya. Oh, iya Tenten juga bercerita bahwa Ino sudah berkeluaraga, dia menikah dengan Sai, pria yang punya senyum simterius itu. Yah aku kenal. Kami semua pernah satu sekolah ketika SMA.

"Ehm, baiklah Ino, lusa akan kuajak Sahi." Usulku, "Oh. rangkaian bunga itu akan dikemana kan?" tanyaku. Amethyst milikku tertuju pada bunga yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Ino.

"Seperti biasa bunga-bunga ini adalah bunga langganan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo." Jelasnya, dia terihat bangga.

"Hm." Balasku.

"Pemilik kantor itu yang memesannya. Kudengar Direktur perusahaan itu sangat tampan dan lihatlah dia begitu sukses."

"tunggu. Sekitar tiga puluh tahun umurnya." Lanjut Ino. "Dia adalah orang paling sukses se-Jepang ini."

Aku bekerja di kantor penerbitan yang menerbitkan beberapa macam majalah-majalah yang kupegang selalu meyisihkan tempat untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut aktivitas diseluruh dunia. Tapi mengenai perusahaan yang sukses se-Jepang ini belum pernah. Jadi tiba-tiba saja timbul dalam pikiranku keinginan untuk mengangkat kisah Direktur ini.

"Kau tahu Hinata siapa nama Direktu tampan itu..."

"Kapan Ino-san akna mengantarkannya?" tanyaku memotong perkataan Ino.

"Besok." Balasnya.

"Aku ikut, ya." Tawarku setelah manimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah." katanya kemudian.

Besoknya...

Sesuai janji aku mengikuti-rlat-mengantarkan. Ehm lebih teptnya jika ikut dengan Ino mengantarkan beberapa rangkaian bunga langganan-mereka, Ino bilang seminggu sekali ia mengantahkan bunga-bunga ini ke perusahaan yang entah tidak kutehaui namanya, atau memang aku tak mau tahu. Sama saja. Intinya aku tidak tahu.

Selagi Ino meletakan bunga-bunga itu di Loby dan beberapa tempat lain, aku memutuskan lagsung saja menemui Direktur itu dan segera mewawancarainya.

Seseorang memanduku hingga tiba didepan pintu ruangan Direktur. Mungkin saja wanita itu asistennya yang berdiri setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kari-san, Nona ini ingin bertemu dengan Direktur-sama." ujar gadis yang mengantarku kepada wanita berambut merah terang yang masih berdiri.

Setelah mengiyakan lalu aku dipersilahkan masuk oleh Karin. Ketika memasuki ruang Direktur-sama, agak terjadi penekan kata "sama" untuknya. Kesan pertama adalah ruangan yang tertata rapi dengan dua lemari yang terimpan beberapa buku-buku tebal didalamnya. Meja kentor yang dibilang rapi, meski ada banyak kertas-kertas dokumen disana.

Bisa kupastikan orang itu duduk sambil melamun, terbukti saat aku memasuki ruangannya, dia tak bereaksi apa pun dan masih terdiam dengan kursi yang membelakangiku.

"ehm. Sumimasen." Kataku memberi salam dengan sopan.

"Hn." Benarkan dia langsung beraksi. Sembari memutarkan kursinya berbalik di menjawabku.

Astaga. Kami-sama.

Melihat orang itu aku tersentak kaget. Kedua belah kakiku bergetar. Dan Amethyst ku terbelalak lama, tanpa aku mampu mengedipkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." akhirnya aku terlepas juga dari keterkajutan itu. Kusebutkan nama itu dengan mendesis. Seujung kuku kelingking pun aku tak pernah mengira akan berjumpa dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Sepertinya tak bisakah aku melupakan shufix 'kun' itu padanya.

"Hime..." seperti aku, lelaki itu pun tampak kaget sekali melihat diriku. Tak seperti diriku, ia lebih mampu menguasai dirinya daripada aku. Astaga, apalagi? Dia masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hime'. Aku mulai gila rupanya.

"Hinata..." Ralatnya.

"Kejutan yang luar biasa. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Suaranya terdengar berat.

"A-aku.. aku mencari Direktur-sama." sahutku terbata-bata. Apa lagi ini? Masih 'kah aku gugup di hadapan pria itu.

"Ternyata kau lah orangnya..."

"Jika orang itu aku, kenapa? Tak suka kah kau?" ah, dia mencoba menggodaku. Maaf aku sudah kebal, bal, bal, Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka!" jawabku sinis.

"Hn. Belum sembuh juga penyakit aneh mu itu." Sasuke bergumam dengan menyeringai. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Lalu mengapa kau mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mencari Direktur." Sahutku cepat, "Bukan mencarimu."

"Sama saja. Bukankah orangnya satu?" Sasuke meyeringai lagi. "Nah, kau belum menceritakan apa keperluanmu mencar Direktur!" katanya kemudian. Suaranya terdengar lembut.

Tanpa sadar aku menatap wajahnya. Dan aku terkejut. Wajah itu begitu tampan, dan tubuhnya bagitu gagah dengan pakaian formal berdasi dan kemejanya dibalut oleh Jas hitam. Amat berbeda dengan yang kulihat pada diri Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Aku menelan ludah ketika mengingat kejadian didalam mobil nya, tatkala hujan lebat mengguyur kota Tokyo dan sekiranya hampir sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin mewawancarainya...," Sahutku cepat-cepat.

"Mewawancaraiku!" Sasuke membetulkan perkataanku. "Hn. Aku jadi ingat sekarang. Kau seorang wartawati."

Dadaku berdenyut. Ternyata ia tahu bahwa aku seorang wartawati. Tetapi.. ya, aku ingat sekali, Sasuke adalah sahabt Neji-nii. Semoga saja Nii-san cukup baik tidak menceritakan aib yang pernah terjadi padaku, suatu harapan yang cukup besar dalam hatiku, mengingat tak seorang pun dalam keluaragaku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayah anakku. Apalagi setitik pun ia pasti tak pernah menduga ayah Sahi justru sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi.. aku tidak bermaksud mewawancaraimu!" kataku. Aku bermaksud meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tetapi Sasuke mengetahui maksudku. Ia mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

"Lebih baik kita duduk, Hinata. Jangan berfikir seperti anak kecil lagi!" katanya kemudian, suaranya terdengar begitu tegas yang membuatku terpaksa duduk. Pergelangan tanganku yang masih berada dalam gengagaman tangan Sasuke kusentakan hingga terlepas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin mengetahui tentang Uchiha Corp 'kan." Tebaknya. Sial aku lupa ini pasti perusahaan yang dulu Sasuke pernah katakan. Uchiha Corp milik keluarganya. Tahu tadi aku menanyakannya pada Ino, jadi tidak perlulah aku berada disini.

"Ya, memang begitu!" balasku.

Ada rasa geli yang memancar dari bola matanya ketika ku ucapkan itu. Bahkan tersirat juga amtanya ia sedang menertawaiku. Dan ia tak ingin mnyembunyikannya. Sunggu, Sasuke memang pandai membuat ahtiku terkait emosi. Ingin sekali aku menampar pipinya keras-keras.

"Tetapi kau tak usah merasa jengkel kepadaku. Nyatanya orang yang kau akan wawancarai adalah aku, bukan?"

Sialan. Dia tahu aku tidak suka bertemu dengannya. Rupannya dia tahu bahwa aku merasa jengkel karena onyx itu.

"Oke," aku terpaksa mangakui kenyataan itu. "Sebagai seorang wartawati yang baik, aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan pribadi. Jadi ku akui dengan rendah hati, bahwa kau memang mempunyai banyak kelebihan yang pantas untuk kuangkat dalam tulisanku."

"Sungguh manis perkataanmu!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setelah selesai beberapa pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang apa yang ku tanyakan dijawab olehnya dengan baik. Jujur aku lelah, setiap pertanyaanku selalu dijawabnya dengan seringah khas miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali dingin

"Sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin keluargamu menunggumu."

"Ck." Decaknya. Aku menatapnya.

"Sudah berapa anakmu?" tanyaku tidak logis, bukan.

Sasuke menatapku sesaat lamanya.

"Ini bagian dari wawancara atau cuma sekadar memenuhi rasa ingin tahumu saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pipi ku teras hangat oleh prtanyaannya itu. Tetapi cepa-cepat aku menjawabnya.

"Biasanya pembaca juga ingin tahu sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadi orang yang kami tulis!" sahutku diplomatis. Sebab sesungguhnya aku ingin tahi tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu. Hinata, sampai saat detik ini aku belum berkeluarga."

"Kenapa? Terlalu tinggi untuk mengajak seorang gadis menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk menikah!"

"Kenapa?" Terlompat begitu saja pertanyaan itu dari mulutku.

"Dan maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu. Algi pula hal itu tak ada kaitannya dengan wawancara kita, kan?"

"Ya..." aku agak tersipu.

"Apa itu?" tanya ku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu lukisan." Jawabnya. Aku menunjuk lukisan yang menampilkan cuaca buruk yang terjadi disuatu tempat Yaitu hujan badai.

"Lalu dari mana lukisan-lukisan bagus itu?" tanyaku agak heran, "Tidak mungkin pelukisnya memberimu dengan Cuma-Cuma!"

"Memang tidak. Sebab si pelukis itu adalah aku sendiri!" aku tertegun.

"Kau.. kau yang melukis?" aku bertanya tanpa mampu menutupi keherananku.

"Ya. Sejak pengalamanku terjebak badai."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku tertegun. Rupanya peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu ketika terjebak hujan badai bersamaku itu membekas begitu dalam di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

**^*TBC*^**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu ,,**

**Holla,,, ^^**

**Gimana? Gimana? Apa masih Typo.. pasti iya lah... ^^**

**Hehe gomen ne,, jika saya, Ric-chan banyak salah.**

**Hohoo **

***Terkapar sambil bawa bunga***

**Seperti biasa Mohon Repieuw nya yahhh,,,, ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Hehe susuai janji saya update kilatt ke samber petir,,

Makasih untuk semua masukannya Lho livylaval-sensei..

And sengkyuu udh ng-Repieuw Fic Geje ini lhoo ^^

oh oh saya minta maaf untuk tulisannya yg rata tengah itu mah saya salah penjet waktu itu,, saya juga baru sadar pas waktu udh publiss... eiyyy. Gomen ne all..

#yah kan udah saya kasih tahu Typo dehh.. tapi siapp saya akan perbaiki dehh..

#Ehm satu lagi untuk Sahi itu iya Rahasia dong,, nanti dicapther selanjutnya akan Terpampang NYATA... hohooo

*Di Timpuk Massa*

#pake rahasia rahasia segala. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto always**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T mybe-semi M**

**.**

**Warnings OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme, PLOT Campur aduk,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,  
.**

**.**

Fanfic SasuHina saya yang pertama...

Dari NaruHina terus nyasar di SasuHina gk apa2 dehhh

Yang penting Happy,,,

Semoga bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini...  
**.**

**.**

**Story : by Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Ide : Maria A.S  
**.

.

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal yang PTP belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...  
**.  
.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.**

**.**

**Capther 3**

Hari masih pagi ketika aku tiba di Kantor Sasuke pada esok harinya. Matahari sudah muncul meskipun cahaya merah mulai tersirat di ufuk timur.

"Cepat betul kau sampai disini!" komentar Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang duduk dikursinya ketika aku sampai. Kini ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempatku.

"Aku mengebut tadi."

"Sudah sampai berapa jauh keahlianmu mengemudi?"

"Hm, aku sering mengemudi mobil hingga luar daerah disana."

"Jadi kau sering mengemudi mobil sendirian!"

"iya jika itu masalah pekerjaan." Sahut ku terus terang

"Dan hanya sendirian ke Tokyo ini?" mata Sasuke terangkat.

"Tidak. Aku pergi dengan anakku!"

Mata Sasuke yang terangkat tadi turun. Bahkan ada kerut di dahinya. Kusadari bahwa baru sekarang inilah aku menyinggung tentang kehidupan pribadiku.

"Kau sudah mempunyai anak?" Tanyanya lama kemudian. "Neji tidak memberitahuku!"

"Ya...," aku jawab dengan suara pelan. Sebab kalau tidak pelan pasti suaraku akan terdengar bergetar. "Kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanyaku kemudian. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengajakku ke cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Kantornya untuk lebih menyamakan suasana.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu Perusahaan ini sedang mngembangkan cabang Hotelnya di Korea. Kita mencari lokasi yang lebih dekat dulu, bisa dibilang ini uji coba."

"Lalu hasil peningkatannya?"

"Cukup bagus."

"Apa punya rencana untuk membuka cabang ditempat lainnya?

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

Begitulah hampir seharian itu aku sibuk dengan samua hal yang berkaitan dengan tulisan yang sedang kusiapkan itu. Keterangan dan penjelasan Sasuke sungguh sangat membantuku.

Ketika aku mengantarkan Sasuke hingga depan Loby, lelaki itu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan wawancara kami tadi.

"Kau pergi ke Tokyo berduaan dengan anakmu saja, apakah suamimu tidak merasa khawatir?" tanyanya mengagetkanku.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya aku tak mampu menjawab sehingga Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Setelah menarik napas panjang untuk mengusir rasa sesak didadaku akibat pertanyaan yang tak kusangka-sangka itu, barulah aku bisa mengarang sebuah jawaban.

"Aku tidak punya." Jawabku. Jujur bukan. Sasuke menatapku datar dengan alis terangkat. Namun segera kutepis rasa penasarannya, "Dia sudah pergi... meninggal."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud..." kudengar nada kagetnya berbaur penyesalan di dalam suarannya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku juga sudah lupa."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu," kataku setelah minta diri.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata!" Sasuke menghentiakn niatku untuk berjalan. "Bolehkah aku tahu, kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Aku sedang mengambil cuti panjang." Sahutku. "Tetapi aku harus pulang beberapa hari sebelum Sahi masuk sekolah lagi."

"Kelas berapa Sahi, Hinata?"

"Kelas tiga."

"Laki-laki?"

"Ya." Ah, betapa sungguh tak enaknya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin kujawab.

"Hanya seorang?"

"Ya." Kujawab dengan kalimat singkat supaya Sasuke tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kalau kau setuju, ajaklah dia kemari. Ia pasti senang sekali melihat sekitar sini. Akan kuajak ke Taman."

Aku terdiam sebentar dengan bimbang. Sejujurnya apa yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke itu baik sekali. Amat baik, malah. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua yang terikat hubungan darah teramat kental itu, bertemu? Aku tak ingin kehidupanku yang tenang ini terusik oleh pikiran-pikiran yang tersimpang siur belakangan ini. Melihat kedua orang itu bertemu, apalagi menjalin hubungan, pasti akan menambah beban pikiranku.

"Hinata, tidak bolehkah aku berbuat baik padamu?" kudengar suara Sasuke lagi. Karena aku masih saja terdiam dan tenggelam dalam kebimbanganku, Sasuke berkata lagi. Kali ini ada nada desakku dalam suaranya.

"Jangan pikirkan kepentingan dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Tetapi pikirkanlah kepentingan anakmu!"

Ku akui, aku memang telah mementingkan diriku sendiri. Tak kulihat betapa akan baiknya hal-hal dan pengalaman baru yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke kepada Sahi.

"Baiklah, besok pagi akan kubawa Sahi kemari." Akhirnya aku kalah.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya hingga tampak seperti seyum tipis yang terukir diwajahnya, sedangkan onyx hitamnya menatapku.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sahi kuberitahu akan kuajak jalan-jalan, dan bermain di Taman air mancur, anak itu senang sekali. Sediti pun tak tersirat dalam pikiranku bahwa segala pengalamn baru yang ditemuinya selama di Tokyo ini akan menyebabkan anak itu merasakan ikatan batin yang kuat antara dirinya dengan semua hal di tempat itu.

Rupanya selama ini aku terlalu memandang enteng perasaan seorang anak kesil, suatu kesalahan yang banyak dialami oleh seorang ibu yang belum banyak penglaman. Bahwa betapa pun kecilnya seorang anak, ia memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki orang-orang dewasa. Termasuk perasaan-perasaan dan kebutuhan mentalnya.

Ketika Sasuke melihat Sahi untuk pertama kalinya, hatiku benar-benar sedih sekali. Kalau tak ingat hal-hal lainnya, maulah aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Selama ini Sahi hanya tahu ia tak mempunyai Otou-san. Kalau ia menanyakannya, aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang mengambang.

Sekarang ia bertemu dengan Tou-san nya tanpa ia mengetahuinya. Bahkan Tou-san nya pun pasti tak setitik pun memiliki pikiran bahwa tangan anak kecil yang bersalaman dengannya itu adalah darah dangingnya sendiri. Sampai-sampai membuatku sering melamun sendirian. Tatapi rupanya Sasuke dapat menangkap hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak banya bicara hari ini?" kudengar lelaki itu bertanya tatkala Sahi sedang belajar bermain basket darinya. Benar kita sekarang sedang berada di Taman yang Sasuke bicarakan, dan Sahi kini sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan barunya. Tak banyak yang kulakukan hanya duduk-duduk dan mengamati kedua laki-laki itu saling berebut bola basket hingga peluh mereka masing-masing keluar.

"Hime?" panggilnya. Sasuke berjalan kearahku dengan baju kemeja putih yang dipakainya kini telah basah oleh peluhnya. Dia melepaskan Jas miliknya sebelum bermain dengan Sahi, dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku menampakkan bahwa ia merasa gerah.

"Apa?" balasku, memberikan handuk kecil padanya yang kulihat ia tampak mengusap dahinya dengan tangan untuk menghilangkan keringat disana.

"Terimakasih." Katanya sambil duduk disebelah ku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucapnya lagi sebelum meneguk air putih yang kuberikan, karena aku tahu dia kehausan karena bermain dengan Sahi.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak banya bicara hari ini?" ulangnya.

"Kalau tidak untuk melakuakan wawancara atau semacamnya aku lebih suka diam." Dalihku.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Pasti ia tahu bahwa aku terdiam karena aku tidak senang.

"Kalau kau tidak senang berada didekatku, tinggalkan Sahi bersamaku. Atau biarkan besok aku yang akan menjemputnya!" katanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau berbaik hati kepada Sahi?" tanyaku. Padahal kau punya kesibukan lainnya."

"Yang jelas, kebaikan itu tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan sesuatu yang negatif." Jawabnya. "Percaya?"

"Sudah lebih daripada cukup." Aku terpaksa mengakuinya.

"Nah!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Jadi kenapa kau begitu baik dengan Sahi?"

"Karena aku menyukainya. Ia anak yang memikat." Sahutnya. "Sebagai seorang lelaki normal aku kadang–kadang aku juga ingin juga mempunyai anak, dan kebetulan didekatku ada seorang anak yang menyenangkan. Ada ikatan batin yang tiba-tiba saja tumbuh dihatiku terhadap anak itu."

"Ah, Ka-kau berlebihan." Aku membantah hanya untuk menenagkan deburan jantungku. Dan sialnya aku menjadi tergagap.

Perkataan Sasuke mengenai ikatan batin itu membuatku menjadi bersalah. Sebab tentu saja terjadi jalinan ikatan batin antara mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun juga darah dari kedua belah pihak telah ikut menjadi motor penggerak daya kekuatan yang saling tarik-menarik diantara keduannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Sasuke melirikku sesaat lamanya.

"Tampaknya sudah capek yah," Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan saat kulihat Sahi berjalan kearahku dan tampak kelelahan.

"Ayo makan siang dulu." Ajak ku pada Sahi sambil membuka bekal makan yang seperti biasa sudah kupersiapkan saat akan pergi jalan-jalan.

"Enak Kaa-san." Serunya setelah melihat isi bekal yang ku bawakan. Onigiri dan Beberapa potong udang juga telur dan sayuran lainnya membuatnya tidak sabar ingin segera melahapnya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-san juga lapar. Aku membawa dua bekal lagi." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan dua buah kotak mekanan berisi bento. Sasuke membuka bekal yang kuberikan dan langsung memakannya.

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa gelas air mineral dan kotak bekal, aku segera membereskannya. Dan Sahi juga kembali ketempatnya, bermain dengan bola basket.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sahi?" tanyaku setelah waktu berjalan sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Nanti dulu Kaa-san," sahut Sahi, "Sahi masih ingin bermain disini."

"Tidak capek?" tanyaku. "Sekarang sudah siang lho. Sahi tidak ingin tidur."

"Sahi ingin tidur diatas tikar disini, boleh, Kaa-san?" Dari pertanyaan itu aku tahu sebenarnya ia sudah setengah bosan.

"Boleh," Sasuke yang menjawab. "Tidurlah."

"Tidak ada bantal..." Sahi menatapku.

"Letakan kepalamu dipangkuan Kaa-san." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dengan tatapan mata seperti tadi aku tahu bahwa ia ingin meletakan kepalanya ke atas pangkuanku sebagaimana yang sering ia lakuakan. Tetapi keberadaan Sasuke yang baru ia kenal menimbulkan rasa malu pada dirinya.

Sebab pikirnya ia sudah besar sekarang. Dan karenanya ketika ia menyebut-nyebut tentang bantal tadi, tujuannya sebenarnya bukanlah bantal itu, malainkan tawaranku agar ia meletakan kepalanya ke atas pangkuanku.

Dan aku benar. Begitu tawaran itu didengarnya, kapalanya langsung diletakannya ke atas pangkuanku.

Sasuke melirik kami berdua. Matanya menyiratkan rasa geli yang menggelitik hatinya. Aku tahu, ia juga menangkap apa yang ada di balik perkataan Sahi tadi.

"Pepohonan yang rindang, angin dan rumput tebal dibawah tikar ini memang menggoda kita untuk bermalas-malasan," Katanya kemudian. "Menimbulkan rasa kantuk."

"Ya."

Dia benar, pikirku. Sebab tak begitu lama setelah Sasuke menghantikan bicaranya, mata Sahi yang semula sudah setengah terkatup itu mulai terpejam. Dan akhirnya napasnya bergerak dengan tertatur . Ia tertidur.

"Dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan," komentar Sasuke.

"Memang. Bahkan ketika masih kecil pun tidak. Sahi anak yang tahu diri." Sahutku

"Berkat didikan Kaa-san nya?"

"Belum tentu," tukasku. "Keadaanlah yang lebih banyak membentuk dirinya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, minim ekspresi. Ia tak mau memberi komentar lebih jauh.

Sementara itu perjalanan hari sudah lebih dari separo pengembaraannya. Matahari yang semula berada diatas kepala, mulai menggeser kearah barat.

Kuangkat pergelangan tangan kananku, Jam dua kurang sedikit.

"Tidak terasa waktu bagitu cepat...," kataku. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang."

"Nanti Sahi merasa kecewa. Biarkan dia tertidur dulu," sahut Sasuke. "Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, tanyakan padanya, mau pulang atau bagaimana."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke banar. Kutatap wajah anak lelaki ku yang kepalanya terbaring di atas pangkuanku itu. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak.

Melihatku menatapi wajah Sahi, Sasuke ikut-ikutan melakuakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau melihat tidunya yang nyenyak, aku yakin kaki mu pasti nanti akan pegal." Katanya kemudian.

"Kebetulan didalam mobilku ada bental kecil yang selalu ia bawa ketika bepergian." Usulku.

"Hn. Akan kuambilkan." Aku menuruti usulku. Dan ia langsung pergi menuju parkir mobil didekat Taman ini. Ketika kembali kira-kira beberapa menit, ia membawa sebuah bantal hijau berbentuk kepala kodok milik Sahi.

Sasuke meletakan bantak itu diatas tikar. "Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau yang meletakan bantalnya." Sasuke mendekatiku, mengambil alih apa yang semula akan aku kerjakan.

Dan seperti tadi, aku menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Tubuh Sahi semakin berat saja dari hari kehari, seiring dangan pertumbuhannya. Jadi ada baiknya kalau Sasuke yang mengangkat anak itu.

Aku tak tahu atau tidak apakah Sasuke mengetahui atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas iris Amethyst ku terus melekat padanya selama ia mengangkat kepala Sahi dan meletaknnya keatas bantal kodok miliknya. Aku terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan saat kulihat Onyx kelam itu juga menatapku.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas."

Seolah ingin membriku contoh, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dipohon yang melindungi kami dari teriknya matahari dan memandangi langit. Apa boleh buat aku mengikutinya.

**.**

Semilir angin yang sejuk terasa mengusapi diriku dan menimbulkan gesekan dedaunan yang menciptakan semacam lagu kehidupan. Sesekali kudengar suara burung. Kutatap langit disela-sela dedaunan rimbun yang ada di atasku. Ah, alangkah damainya.

Perasaan tak enak yang meremas perasaanku justru karena aku merasakan kedamaian ditempat ini, kukibaskan cepat-cepat. Lalu kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain yang menyenangakan.

"Kau tidur?" kudengar suara bisikan Sasuke, hampir didekat telingaku.

Kubuka mataku. Entah kapan pria itu sudah berpindah tempat. Kepalanya berada tak jauh dari kepalaku.

"Tidak...," sahutku. Kugeserkan kepalaku agak menjauh.

"Juga tidak mengantuk?" kudengar lagi suara datar Sasuke didekat telingaku.

"Sedikit..." sahutku. Kugeser lagi kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Daripada diajak bicara, kurutui saja sarannya itu. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-raoat, berharap pria itu mengerti bahwa aku merasa risi berada didekatnya.

Beberapa saat lamanya aku merasa lega. Tak ada suara dari Sasuke. Barangkali orang itu sudah tidur. Kerananya pelan-pelan kubuka lagi mataku memperlihatkan iris Amethyst ku. Tetapi alangkah kagetnya aku melihat onyx itu menatapku dekat sekali. Sasuke sedang menatapiku dengan tubuh setengah berbaring, disangga siku tangannya.

Apalagi kusadari betuk betapa dekatnya wajah kami berdua saat itu.

"Bolehkan aku menciummu..," katanya membuat napasku hampir tak bisa keluar, tercekat didalam tenggorokan.

"Ka-kau suka iseng Sasuke-san." Dengusku.

"Boleh atau tidak?" ia menuntut jawaban dariku. Usai berkata seperti itu Sasuke segera melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya itu. Sebelum aku sempat berpikir apa pun, bibirnya langsung mengecup bibirku.

Pada saat seperti itu aku tidak tahu lagi siapakah yang gila.

Sebab begitu bibir kami bertautan, begitu pula akal sehatku lenyap. Ciuman Sasuke begitu panas. Aku tak dibiarkannya berpikir apapun kecuali cimannya itu. Dan tangannya menyusup kebagian bawah punggungku sehingga bagian atas tubuhku agak terangkat. Akibatnya dada kami saling bersentuhan sedemikian eratnya. Jantungku terasa mau loncat keluar. Berdebar-debar liar tak terkendali.

Namun terlepas dari semua itu, tatkala kurasakan tubuhku seperti sedang berubah menjadi sebongkah besar bara api yang menggelak oleh ciuman- ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, dan tangan Sasuke yang sekarang berada dipunggungku dan sedang bergerak lembut mengelusi kulitku, kurasakan dengan seluruh kepekaan fisikku. Akibatnya darah yang mengalir liar tadi membuat tubuhku menggetar.

Ingin ku dorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauhi diriku, tetapi sayang sekali sebelum keinginanku kulakukan, Sasuke mengubah gaya ciumannya dan elusannya menjadi sangat lembut. Dan terasa amat mesra. Dengan lidahnya ia menyusuri permukaan bibirku.

Sementara tangannya mengelusi leher dan pipiku sampai akhirnya aku merasa kebingungan oleh perasaan yang masih asing bagiku, namun yang kumengerti apa artinya dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau pernah mengalami hal yang hampir sama.

"Cu-cukup!" bentakku tergagap dengan suara parau ketika bibir Sasuke mulai berpindah kelekuk antara leher dan daguku. Kemudian kudorong dadanya. Sasuke menghentikan semua kemesraanya tadi dengan seketika.

Kulirik sekilas wajahnya memerah dan tangannya bergetar sewaktu menyisir rambut ravennya dengan jemari.

"Maaf..." Katanya dengan suara yang lebih parau daripada aku. tapi dari nada suaranya dapat kudengar begitu dingin.

Semula aku ingin membentaknya lagi, ingin menumpahkan seluruh kemarahan yang sebenarnya kutunjukan untuk diriku.

"Su-sudahlah!" kulemparkan telapak tanganku keudara dengan rasa putus asa yang tiba-tiba merasuki hatiku.

**.**

**.**

Betapa mudahnya berbicara. Pada malam harinya tatkala aku berbaring dalam kegelapan kemarku, dalam cuaca dingin yang menggigit dan merasa sendirian karena saat itu Sahi sedang tidur bersama Tou-san, peristiwa tadi menari-nari dalam ingatanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menginginkan seseorang berada bersamaku dibawah selimut yang saat ini membungkus tubuhku. Dan ironis nya seseorang yang melintas dalam pikiranku itu adalah Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke.

Ini adalah lintasan pikiranku yang sangat menyakitkan diriku sendiri. Sebab kenapa harus Sasuke? Bukankah aku pernah membencinya sedemikian itu sejak saat itu.

Kepalaku sampai pusing memikirkan kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Sebab aku yakin, saat ini hatiku mulai terusik kembali dengan kenangann-kenangan masa lalu.

Terus terang kini aku takut menghadapi masa depan!

.

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

**^*TBC*^**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu ,,**

**Holla,,, ^^**

**Gimana? Gimana? Apa masih Typo...**

**Hehe gomen ne,, jika saya Ric-chan banyak salah.**

**Hohoo **

***garuk garuk pipi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saatnya balas Repieuw..**

**livylaval:** oh iya iya dehh senpai...

maksih yahhh udah repot repot Review fic ini

iya yang tenten ituh mah salah satu dari sekian banyak Typo hehee ^^

untuk deskripsi? okeh dehh kalo bisa saya buat satu capther sekalian isinya semua deskripasi,,,, hihii bercanda

*di gebukin massa*

**Riz Riz 21: **iya iyahh *teriak teriak*

Ahh maksih udah repieuw lhoo ^^

Ini udah update.. repieuw lagi yahh

**lavender bhity-chan****: **arigatou, makasih ini deh Ric-chan udh updete capth 3

jangan bosen untuk repieuw lagi yahh,,,

**flowers lavender****: **So jadi akhirnya Ric-chan update kilat dehh untukmu dan semuannya

#plakplak

hehe iya alur emang saya cepetin spya bisa ngebuttt ^^

*nyalip pesawat..*

**Hirano Lawliet : **oh iya salam kenal juga ^^

**TabiWook : **hoho Typo nya ganggu yahh ya udh buang ajah

#plak...

Udh terlanjur nempel..

**Haruna Yukira : **udh lanjut kok J

** .5** : Typo lagi typo lagi kan,,,

iyaa Ric-chan juga tak luput dari kesalahan yg bernama Typo

mungkin Ric-chan benter lagi bakal memenangkan ajang miss Typo

#Bangga

*dikubur Reader*

**Nivellia Neil : **Sahi?

Tentunya anaknya Hinata-chan..

Ayahnya? tentunya.. ehm my Boyfiend Lovely Sasu-chan ^^

*dibakar FGSasuke*

** : **dengan sangat terpaksa Ric-chan umumkan ini bukan prolog desys-chan..

yah tampaknya itu karena kesalahan saya..

iyahh saya akan ketikk hati-hati kok...gak janji lho... J

ehmm.. capth 1 emng sedikit yahh,, gk apa2 deh saya banyakin sampe nyesekk ^^ for you

*dilempar jurang sama desys-chan*

**gui gui M.I.T** : okeh okeh,, baiklah ^^

**Dewi Natalia** : hehe Ric-chan udh update kilat nihh ^^

*sampe hujan dan ada petirnya segala*

**Bluerose : **ehem iya.

yah gini, Hinata jadi benci karena Sasu-chan udh ehmm *Batuk*.. dia. Nah Hinata jd Ehm.. benci karena anggap saja tidak terima di Ehm.. sama Sasu-chan. ^^

#batuk mulu

**Guest : **Ric-chan juga SasuHina lovers.

*peluk Sasu-chan*

**Makasih udah meRepieuw... minta Repieuw lagi yahh **

**#Maksa. **

**"Terima ato tidak?!" kutipan dari kata2 Patrick Star (Spongebob). ^^**


	4. Ikatan

**Disclamer ****Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto always**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T mybe-semi M**

**.**

**Warnings ****: ****OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme, PLOT Campur aduk,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,  
.**

**.**

Fanfic SasuHina saya yang pertama...

Dari NaruHina terus nyasar di SasuHina gk apa2 dehhh

Yang penting Happy,,,

Semoga bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini...  
**.**

**.**

**Story by ****Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Ide ****© Milik ****Maria A.S  
**.

.

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal yang PTP belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...  
**.  
.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.**

**.**

**Capther 4**

"Kaa-san kapan kita ke rumah Sasuke ji-chan?" tanya Sahi hari ini.

Kutatap wajah putraku yang tampak sedang bosan bermain sendirian itu. Aku menarik napas panjang.

Sudah beberapa hari keinginan Sahi untuk pergi dengan Sasuke selalu kualihkan pada kegiatan lain. Kemarin dulu kuajak Sahi ke kebun bunga milik Ino. Esok harinya kubawa Sahi ke pantai melihat deburan ombak dari kejauhan. Dari sana kami jalan-jalan kebeberapa toko buku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan?" seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, ku alihkan keinginan Sahi kepada kegiatan lainnya. Tetapi tidak seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, Sahi tidak terbujuk.

"Sahi mau Sasuke ji-chan. Melihat rumahnya dan taman lainnya!" katanya, mulai menunjukan kekeraskapalaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok lusa saja? Kaa-san sedang ingin Ueno Park." sahutku.

"Tidak. Hari ini kita akan ke rumah Sasuke ji-chan, baru besok atau lusa kita pergi ke Ueno Park san."

Aku merasa jengkel didikte oleh anakku. Apalagi untuk menuruti keinginannya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dalam batinku.

Semenjak peristiwa ciuman di pohon dekat lapangan basket di Taman air mancur, aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Mendengar namanya disebut orang saja punn hatiku langsung merasa tertekan. Tetapi sialnya, ketika aku dan Sahi pamit pulang menjelang sore hari itu, Sasuke menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Sahi.

"Kalau Sahi kesini lagi, akan Jisan ajak melihat Gunung Fuji."

Kanak-kanak mana yang tidak suka diajak oleh seorang lelaki berpengalaman seperti Sasuka? Apalagi Sahi.

"Ya, Kaa-san?" kudengar lagi suara bujukan Sahi ditelingaku. "Hari ini kita ke rumah Sasuke Ji-chan, ya?"  
Untuk kedua kalinya aku menarik napas panjang.

"Kaa-san sedang tidak ingin kesana." sahutku kemudian.

"_Doushite?_" mata Sahi terpincing manatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Karena disana tidak banyak orang. Sepi. Kalau kita pergi ke Ueno Park, kita bisa melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar, dan meskipun agak ramai tetapi suasana disana segar..." suaraku terhenti oleh kata-kata Sahi yang memotong bicaraku.

"Sahi tidak suka melihat banyak orang!" katanya sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat dan bening. Mirip pupy eyes. "Di Amerika sudah terlalu banyak orang yang Sahi lihat. Bosan. Bosan sekali, Kaa-san."

Payah, pikirku. Mau membantah perkataan Sahi tidaklah bijaksana, sebab memang kehidupan disana yang penuh orang sering membuat kita tertekan. Berada ditempat yang sepi dan jauh dari orang banyak bisa menimbulkan perasaan damai. Tetapi mau mengiyakan berarti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali. Serbasalah jadinya.

Syukur, sedang aku kebingungan mau mengatakan apa kepada Sahi, telepon berdering.

"Boleh Sahi menggangkat, Kaa-san?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Mungkin itu telepon dari Neji-nii. Harus kuakui, aku ini termasuk orang yang beruntung. Sahi lahir diluar perkawinan dan aku anak sulung dalam keluargaku. Karena "kecelakaan" yang kualami waktu itu, umurku anakku lebih tua dari Himiko.

Namun toh mereka menerima kehadiran Sahi dengan baik tanpa mengingat sejarah kelahirannya. Hal itu sangat membantuku untuk menempatkan diriku untuk menempatkan diriku kembali ditengah-tengah keluargaku.

Aku yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menjauhi mereka dan bahkan mengambil jarak yang terlalu lebar diantara kami, kini merasa lega. Behkan merasa beruntung sebab ternyata ketakutanku selama ini terlalu berlebihan.

Melihat anggukan kepalaku, Sahi melompat kearah meja telepon dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_..." sambil menyuarakan "moshi-moshi" itu, iris Amethyst anak itu menatap kearahku. Aku ganti menatapnya, ingin tahu apa yang dikatakannya untuk menanggapi orang diseberang sana.

Oleh sebab itu seketika aku bisa menangkap matanya yang tiba-tiba berbinar-binar. Dan sebelum aku sempat menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya, tiba-tiba ia menyampaikan berita yang mengejutkanku,

"Kaa-san, Sasuke ji-chan mau menjemput kesini menjemput Sahi!"

Aku terdiam.

Dengan mata menyalang telingaku berusaha mengkap kata-kata Sahi selanjutnya, kata-kata yang berisi tanggapan atas perkataan Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi Kaa-san mengajak Sahi ke Toko Bunga milik Ino ba-san..." Sahi menghentikan bicaranya, lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Ya, Akihabara. Soalnya Kaa-san belum mau mengantar Sahi kerumah Sasuke ji-san."

Wah, Sahi masih terlalu polos untuk memilah-milah perkataannya. Sekarang Sasuke pasti tahu aku memang sengaja tidak ingin pergi ke rumahnya, lebih tepatnya Apartemen miliknya. Meskipun kini usahanya mengembangakan sebuah Hotel, namun ia enggan tinggal di Hotel miliknya. Meskipun aku mendengar waktu berpisah di taman itu Sasuke telah berjanji akan mengajak Sahi jalan-jalan.

"Ya, Sahi suka sekali. Tetapi Sahi makan dulu, ya...?" kudengar suara Sahi lagi, yang kemudian disambungnya kembali setelah terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dari seberang. "Oh, ya deh. Sahi makan bersama Sasuke Ji-chan lagi."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sahi mendekatiku.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke Ji-chan bilang kalau Okaa-san belum bisa mengantarkan Sahi kerumahnya, dialah yang akan jemput sahi!" katanya kemudian. "Sahi mau diajak jalan-jalan. Boleh Kaa-san?"

"Untuk hari ini bolehlah." Sahutku tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. "Tapi besok kita ke Ueno Park, ya."

Sahi menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dengan setengah berlari masuk ke kamar. Ketika keluar kembali ia sudah menukar pakaiannya. Dibelakangnya tergantung tas punggung yang belum lama ini kubelikan.

"Kau membawa apa di dalam tasmu itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Pakaian dan handuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kata Ji-chan, siapa tahu jalan-jalannya nanti sampai sore, jadi Sahi harus membawa pakaian untuk ganti sesudah mandi disana. Boleh kan, Kaa-san?"

"Ya. Tetapi hanya untuk sekali ini saja lho."

Sahi tidak menjawab. Aku tahu, didalam hatinya ia tidak menyetujui perkataanku itu. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa membantahku hanya akan menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak saja. Jadi ia merasa lebih baik diam saja tanpa menanggapi perkataanku itu. Anakku memang cerdas.

Aku berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Seperti dia, aku juga enggan bersitegang leher. Jadi aku memilih masuk ke kamar dan berlagak sibuk. Melipat-lipat pakaian, mengatur meja rias, dan lain sebagainya. Ketika telingaku mendengar suara mobil masuk ke halaman. Sungguh, aku tak ingin melihat Sasuke, saat ini.

"Okaa-san...," kudengar teriakan Sahi dari halaman.

Aku tak menyahut.

"Okaa-san, ada Sasuke ji-chan, mau pamit!" kudengar lagi teriakan Sahi.

Aku tetap berniat tidak menyahutinya. Tetapi kali ini tiba-tiba di muka pintu kamarku sudah suara Sasuke. Aku lupa kelau lelaki itu sudah seperti keluarga saja dirumah ini. Keluar-masuk semaunya sendiri.

"_Ittekimasu_." Katanya.

Dengan seketika kupunggungi orang itu. Pura-pura sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"_Itterasshai_," sahutku tanpa berniat menoleh barang sekilas pun.

"Sahi pergi ya, Kaa-san..." Menyusul suaranya, tak berapa lama kemudian Sahi muncul di hadapanku.

Kerena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kedua belah pipi cabi anak itu kucium dengan tubuh masih membelakangi pintu, tempat Sasuke masih berdiri disana.

"Jangan nakal ya, Sayang," kataku kepada anakku itu.

"Ya..." Sahi masih meraih leherku yang saat itu masih membungkuk dan membalas ciumanku dengan mangecup pipiku.

"Dah, Sahi."

Anak itu tidak menjawab, tetapi langsung menghambur keluar. Aku masih tetap belum berani menoleh, takut-takut kalau Sasuke masih ada di belakangku. Dan memang, ternyata dugaanku tak salah. Kudengar suara baritone Sasuke dari arah pintu. Pelan, tetapi jelas.

"Ada baiknya kalau kapan-kapan aku juga kau perlakukan sama seperti caramu memperlakukan Sahi tadi," katanya.

"Pergi Sasuke!" aku mendesis, tetapi tetap memunggungi lelaki itu. "Cepat, sebelum kulempar dengan sandalku!"

Kudengar derai suara tawa lelaki itu, disusul dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauh. Aku yakin ia pasti cengengesan lagi. Sungguh, sepanjang aku mengenalnya, lelaki itu selalu menbuat emosiku bergolak. Dan sepanjang yang kuingat pula dalam hidupku, belum pernah ada lelaki lain yang mampu membuatku jadi se-sinis itu seperti yang kurasakan jika menghadapi kelakuan-kelakuan Sasuke.

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

Ketika Tenten dan Hanabi pulang dari berbelanja dan tidak melihat Sahi, mereka menanyakan anak itu.

"Pergi bersama Sasuke." Sahutku pendek.

"Dengan Sasuke?" Hanabi menaikan alis matanya. "_Naze dekimasu ka_."

"Hana-chan, masuklah dulu dan bawa belanjaan itu, ya." Pinta Tenten.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"Yah, kemarin kan sudah Hinata ceritakan tentang pertemuan kami yang tidak sengaja," sahutku enggan.

"Oh ya, kau mewawancarainya."

Kuanggukan kepalaku.

"Ya. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian kuajak Sahi kesana. Rupanya dia sangat tertarik sehingga Sasuke sangat senang ketika mengetahui ada anak seperti Sahi tertarik pada hal semacam itu."

"Dan hari ini ia dijempunya?" sela Tou-san.

"Tou-san..." aku sedikit terkejut karena Tou-san mengikuti arah pembicaraan kami. Kemudian ia duduk berhadapan denganku dan Tenten diruang tamu.

"Ya. Sahi sangat gembira dijemput olehnya." Kataku agar mereka tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kalau sampai sore nanti Sahi belum pulang. "Dia membawa pakaian. Katanya mau mandi disana."

"Anak itu membutuhkan figur seorang ayah." Tou-san menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

Wah, aku sudah memasuki daerah berbahaya. Pikirku. Lekas-lekas kupalingkan wajahku. Harus kuakui, ketika mendengar perkataan Tou-san itu, hatiku berdenyut oleh rasa bersalah. Sampai sekarang keluargaku tidak mengetahui kalau Sahi adalah anak Sasuke.

Dan sekarang didasar koperku aku membwa surat dari Kurenai ba-san untuk Tou-san. Surat yang ditulisnya beberapa waktu sebelum ia dipanggil menghadap Kami-sama.

Besar dugaanku surat itu berisi pengakuan Kurenai ba-san atas persekongkolannya denganku untuk menyembunyikan sejarah kelahiran Sahi. Kerenanya surat itu masih kutahan.

Rencananya surat itu baru akan kuserahkan apabila aku dan Sahi akan kembali ke Amerika.

"Dan Sasuke membutuhkan kehadiran seorang anak dalam hidupnya," Tenten menyambung bicara Tou-san tadi.

"_Do-doushite_?" Terlontar bagitu saja pertanyaan yang semula hanya akan kutelan sendiri. Parahnya lagi aku tergagap.

"Yah, karena sudah saatnya." Tou-san ganti mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Teman-temannya sudah menikah semua diperusahaannya."

"Naruto yang dulu tinggal disebelah rumah telah bercerai dengan istrinya." Sela Tenten lagi.

Aku terkejut.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Sekarang rumahnya ditempati oleh Onee-san nya yang sudah menikah."

Naruto termasuk teman akrabku meskipun dia tiga tahun diatas usiaku.

Tapi kelegaanku tak berumur lama. Tou-san mengungkit lagi masalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke itu terlalu sombong." Katanya. "Terlalu memilih untuk calon istrinya."

"Eh?" hanya itu yang ku ucapkan.

"Jangan bilang begitu Tou-san." Tenten menyela lagi.

Namun lepas dari apapun mengenai diri Sasuke yang tak kuketahui secara pasti, pada kenyataannya memang lelaki itu sangat menyukai Sahi. Dan itu sangat menekan perasaanku yang paling dalam sebab hanya aku sendirilah yang mengetahui kaitan apa yang terjalin diantara dua orang itu.

Dan percaya atau tidak, apa yang kusaksiakan di depan mataku itu benar-benar merupakan bukti bahwa pertalian darah antara ayah dan anak tidak bisa di sepelekan begitu saja. Sahi sendiri pun memperhatikan adanya kekuatan batin yang hanya kumengerti maknanya.

Anakku tak pernah merasa dekat secara mental dengan seorang lelaki, kini menunjukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sesungguhnya semenjak Sasuke menjemput Sahi hari itu, hampir setiap hari mereka berdua mempunyai acara tanpa melibatkan diriku. Kalau pada malam hari aku bertanya kepada Sahi tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke siang harinya, anakku hanya menceritakan dengan pendek bahwa ia diajak Sasuke untuk melihat Gunung Fuji mencari burung atau Cuma sekedar jalan-jalan.

Sahi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entah apa tetapi kelihatannya merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Merasa jengkel kerena tidak tahu apa-apa yang dilakuaknnya bersama Sasuke, pada suatu pagi aku memancing minatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Sahi, kita 'kan belum melihat Ueno Park ." kataku sambil berusaha menangkap siratan air mukanya.

"Padahal liburan tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Jadi kita sudah harus pulang seminggu lagi supaya ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Membeli buku-buku, membeli seragam baru, dan lain-lain."

"Ueno Park itu seperti apa Okaa-san?"

"Kita bisa melihat bunga sakura yang bermekeran. Sangat tepat saat musim semi seperti ini."

"Lalu setelah ke Ueno Park, kita ke mana, Kaa-san?"

"Terserah Sahi," sahutku. "Sahi mau kemana, Okaa-san akan turuti."

Sahi terdiam beberapa saat lamanya. Aku tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Nani ka atta no__._"tanyaku. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sahi bingung, Kaa-san."

"Bingung? _Naze desuka_."

"Karena ada sesuatu yang sedang Sahi kerjakan bersama Sasuke ji-chan. Kalau kita pergi ke Ueno Park nanti bagaimana?"

Aku tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, katakan kepada Sasuke ji-san mengenai rencana kita. Sehingga perkerjaan kalian bisa ditunda sehari atau dua hari, bagaimana?"

"Ehm. Baiklah." sahutnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Nah, tidurlah." Kataku kemudian. "Besok kalau Sasuke ji-san datang kemari ceritakan mengenai rencana kita."

"Sahi mau mengatakannya sekarang!" sambil berkata seperti itu Sahi menyingkap selimutnya sehingga tubuhnya yang terbalut baju tidur bergambar bintang-bintang kecil itu tampak.

Aku tahu ia akan menelepon Sasuke. Kulirik, jam sembilan kurang. Masih cukup pantas untuk menelepon seseorang. Jadi kubiarkan dia keluar kamar. Dan kau melanjutkan bacaanku.

**.  
.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

Esok paginya ketika aku baru saja selesai mengenakan blus berwarna putih dengan blazer yang sama coraknya, dan melilitkan _scarf_ merah dileherku, Sahi sudah siap sejak pagi muncul dimuka pintu.

"Sudah siap, Kaa-san?"

"Sudah." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Dan segeralah sarapan dengan Ojii-san. Jika kita berangkat pagi, kita akan mempunyai banyak waktu yang panjang."

"Oke!" kata "oke" yang sedang menjadi kesukaan Sahi itu terdengar lucu.

Tetapi Sahi ternyata tidak mau sarapan. Roti yang disiapkan Hanabi dimasukannya kedalam tempat roti yang dibawanya dari rumah kami, untuk dimakan nanti.

"Kata Sasuke ji-chan, kita akan sarapan di Ueno Park saja. Katanya kita akan seperti berpiknik."

"_Nani_?" kukerutkan dahiku. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Ya. Sasuke ji-chan akan menemani kita kesana."

Kukerutkan dahiku, hampir marah.

"Kita hanya akan pergi berdua saja, Sahi." Kataku.

Wajah Sahi langsung tampak kecewa. Bahkan seperti mau menangis. Hanabi yang kebetulan ada disitu mulai menengahi.

"Lagi pula pergi bertiga kan lebih enak daripada hanya pergi berdua saja kan, Onee-chan."

"Ya."

Aku melirik kearah Hanabi. Ia memberi isyarat agar aku jangan bersikap keras kepala sehingga akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi dengan Sasuke ji-san." Kataku.

Ketika Sahi berlarian kedepan dengan gembira, tahulah aku bahwa Sasuke sudah datang sejak tadi.

"Dia lagi, dia lagi!" gerutuku dengan perasaan jengkel.

Hanabi menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat wajahnya menampilkan rasa kurang suka. Ia pasti tidak menyetujui sikapku itu.

"Kenapa sih, Onee-chan tidak suka dengan Sasuke-nii?" tanyanya. "Padahal dulu kalian berteman. akrab malah. Lihatlah sekarang, bahkan untuk memandangnya saja Onee-chan tidak mau."

Aku tidak menjawab. Tetapi wajahku menampilkan penolakan. Dan Hanabi yang sudah begitu mengenalku merasa aneh dengan sikapku.

"Hana-chan, tidak perlu terlalu memusingkannya." Elakku.

"Tapi kurasa itu aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?" kuraih tas dari atas meja. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama membicarakan tentang Sasuke.

"Ya Nee-chan lah yang aneh. Jangan-jangan kebencianmu kepadanya itu ada latar belakangnya."

"Ah, Hana-chan." Aku mengerutu lagi. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Aku enggan menanggapi perkataan selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan Hanabi. Cepat-cepat aku melangkah keluar.

"_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterasshai_."

Di tepi jalan Sahi sudah duduk didalam mobil biru Sasuke. Melihatku keluar, anak itu berseru kepadaku.

"Kaa-san, kita semua duduk di depan." Katanya. Sasuke tersenyum mendekatiku.

"Maaf, aku lancang mengantar kelian ke Ueno Park." Katanya.

Aku diam saja. Tetapi pipiku menghangat tanpa kusadari. Aku ingat pertemuan kami yang terakhir, tatkala ia berhasil membiusku dalam pesona ciumannya. Peristiwa itu merupakan bukti bahwa hatiku rapuh menghadapinya.

Untuk melupakannya, aku harus menghindari dirinya yang dingin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar Uchiha.

Sifat Uchiha yang Sasuke miliki mungkin perlahan-lahan akan menurun pada Sahi, terbukti bahwa Sahi kini semakin keras kepala. Sifatnya itu, kuharap tidak sifat dingin, datar, arogan yang dimiliki Sasuke menurun pada Sahi. Dan aku masih beruntung setidaknya Sahi tidak memiliki onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Ayo, naiklah. Semakin pagi kita sampai disana, semakin baik." Sambil berkata seperti itu, Sasuke membuka pintu depan mobilnya. Setelah aku masuk, ia memutari mobil dan langsung menyalakan mobil dan alat pendingin udaranya.

Kulirik, Sahi tampak gembira sekali. Apa saja yang dilihatnya akan ia tanyakan. Belum pernah anak itu tampak begitu penuh semangat seperti hari itu. Ketika berada di Ueno Park dengan penuh perhatian ia memperhatikan pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Sasuke menceritakan makna dan latar belakang sejarah dari bunga Sakura. Sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang anak yang sesama pengujnung Taman ini yang kebetulan berada didekat Sasuke, ikut mendengarkan penjelasannya. Wajah mereka menampilkan rasa tertarik yang kental.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Sasuke memang mempunyai daya tarik. Bahkan anak kecilpun menyukai pria dingin, arogan sepertinya, namun kali ini Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut dan tenang. Aku sungguh tak percaya hampir sepuluh tahun ini ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis. Hatinya toh memang terbuat dari batu karang yang keras.

Selama di Ueno Park itu Sasuke memotret kami, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Sahi, mengajak makan. Tentu saja Sahi senang sekali. Aku masih diam saja meskipun kusadari kebenaran dalam penglihatanku, sebab kupikir-pikir aktivitas yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang anak laki-laki adalah bersam Tou-san nya. Setidaknya seseorang yang bisa mewakili figur seorang ayahnya.

**.:: NORMAL POV ::.**

Namun lepas dari apapun itu, sejak hari itu Sasuke semakin sering mengajak pergi mereka berdua. Tetapi lama kelamaan membuat Hinata sebaiknya dirinya tak usah ikut bersama mereka. Pergi bertiga membuat kesadaran Hinata atas ikatan darah antara Sasuke dan Sahi itu semakin menggerogoti batinnya dan menimbulkan rasa bersalah pada Hinata. Seharusnya mereka berhak mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing.

Hinata berubah menjadi orang egois begini, bukanlah dirinya. Melebihi egois seorang Uchiha. Itu bukan karena kemuannya. Jika harus menutupi kebenaran, jangan salahkan atas ke-egoisannya.

Sasuke tidak memaksanya. Ia memahami bahwa Hinata merasa tidak nyaman kalau mereka sering pergi bertiga saja. Seperti sebuah keluarga saja layaknya. Jadi begitulah akhirnya Sahi dan Sasuke pergi berdua saja.

Merasa sendirian, Hinata sering berjalan-jalan sendiri kesekitar Tokyo. Kadang-kadang masuk ke sebuah kedai makan dan menikmati suasana kota yang ditinggalkannya selama ini.

Pada saat itu tanpa sengaja Hinata bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Orang itu sedang memesan ramen dikedai kecil tempat Hinata duduk sendiri menghadap jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Naruto sangat keget melihatnya.

"Hinata-chan?" sapanya sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar Hinata-chan. _Ogenkidesuka._"

"_Hai' genkidesu_." Katanya tertawa. "Aku tidak mengira akan melihatmu disini."

"Rumahku ada dibelakang losmen disebelah sini."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tak hau. Padahal ia sudah tahu dari Tenten, sebab tak enak rasanya , sudah tahu dimana rumahnya tetapi tidak datang mengunjunginya.

"Sejak menikah sekitar eman tahun lalu."

"Hn, begitu. Sudah berapa.. anakmu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Anakku cuma satu, Hinata."

"I-istrimu?" Hinata kembali ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kami bercerai."

"Oh. _Gomen ne_. Aku tidak tahu.." lagi-lagi Hinata bersandiwara.

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana, Hinata-chan?"

"Anakku juga baru satu," sahutku. "Laki-laki."

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak pulang ya, Hinata." Katanya. "Sekarang ini kau pergi dengan suami dan anakmu? Liburan atau ada keperluan tertentu?"

"Aku pergi dengan anakku. Cutiku kuambil bersamaan dengan hari libur anak sekolah."

"Dan suamimu?"

"Aku tidak punya suami," sahut Hinata terus terang.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan heran.

Ia sadari sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada Sasuke, ada baiknya kalau kebohongan itu ia hadapkan kepada orang lain juga. Siapa tahu mereka membicarakan hal itu dibelakangnya. Kalau ceritanya sama, tak akan mengundang tanda tanya dalam hati mereka.

"Pergi untuk selamanya..." sahut Hinata.

"Oh, maaf." Kata Naruto.

"Ah, itu cerita yang lama."

"Aku sungguh bahagia dapat bertemu lagi denganmu," katanya kemudian. "Dan harus kusyukuri pertemuan yang seperti ini telah diatur oleh Kami-sama."

Hinata hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan sekatang dari suara dan sikap teman lamanya ini pun Hinata menangkap firasat yang tidak enak.

**.:: HINATA POV ::.**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesali cerita bohongku mengenai kehidupan sebagai singgle parents. Sebab firasatku mengatakan, Naruto akan menambah repot pikiranku!

.

**.**

**-***-Back To Last-***-**

**.  
.**

**^*TBC*^**

**.**

**.**

**Wah apa'an itu Tbc nya ngambang...**

***tunjuk-tujuk cerita diatas***

**..::: ^*^ :::.**

**Gomen ne,, jika Ric-chan banyak Typo..**

**Hehee**

***garuk-garuk pipi***

**Dan so selalu.. Revieuw pliss ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Eh iya, makasih lho yg udh me Revieuw Fic gejenya Ric-chan ^^**

**I love u all :)**

**..::: ^*^ :::.**

**A/N :**

Ojii-san : Kakek

Oji-san : Paman

Obaa-san : Nenek

Oba-san : Bibi

**.**

**.**

**See you next Capther..^^**


End file.
